


With This Ring

by veleda_k



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a split second, Neal makes a choice between what's false and what's real. </p>
<p>Spoilers for 4x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring

Neal has a speech prepared. It's from Nick Halden to his longtime girlfriend Theresa Moore. Nick is a teacher this time, and Theresa a software engineer. They met on a cruise (neither of them had ever been on a cruise), and he took her snorkeling for their first date.

It's a good story, one of his better ones. Charming make believe has always his specialty.

But kneeling on the ground, looking up at Sara, Neal doesn't want make believe. He wants better than that for her. For both of them.

“The first time we met, you were chasing me...”


End file.
